All My Friends Say
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Olivia wakes up in a strange place after a night of drinking with the guys. AO
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Law and Order SVU or it's characters.

This is based on Luke Bryan's song "All My Friends Say"

* * *

Olivia slowly lifted her head to take in her surroundings. Her head was pounding and light pouring through the windows wasn't helping. Which brought her back to who's windows were they? She looked down at the sot surface that held her and found a large bed. Luckily, she was alone.

_I got smoke in my hair  
My clothes thrown everywhere  
Woke up in my rocking chair  
Holding a beer in my hand  
Sporting a neon tan _

She looked down at the floor and saw her jeans from the night before. "Oh no," she groaned. She lifted up the sheet over her and saw that she was wearing black sweat pants. Which again, weren't hers.

She looked around. There were candles and matching furniture. At least she was in a woman's apartment.

_My stereo cranked up_

_I can't find my truck.  
How'd I get home from the club  
Ain't got a clue what went down  
So I started calling around _

She waited and listened, but didn't hear anything. She reached down and grabbed her jeans, fishing out her phone. She dialed and laid back in the soft bed.

"Good morning sunshine," Elliot said over the line.

Olivia groaned, "What happened last night?"

Elliot chuckled, "You don't remember?"

"No," Olivia replied.

_And all my friends say  
I started shooting doubles  
When you walked in  
All my friends say  
I went a little crazy  
Seeing you with him  
You know I don't remember a thing  
But they say I sure was raising some Cain  
I was a rock star, party hard,  
Getting over you comeback kid  
Yeah I must have did  
What all my friends say  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah _

"Well," Elliot explained with a smile, "It all started when Cabot walked in with Trevor Langon. You started throwing back doubles the second he put his hand on her."

"Oh my God," Olivia moaned, "Are you serious? I didn't say anything did I?"

"Not to Alex," Elliot replied, "Well, not until later."

"What did I say?" Olivia asked dreading the answer.

Elliot laughed, "I don't know. You two walked out together."

"No way!" Olivia hissed.

"What?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked around, "I think I'm at her apartment."

Elliot burst out laughing, "Are you in her bed?"

"Yes," Olivia rolled over and inhaled in the pillow. Yup definitely Alex's pillow.

_I found my billfold  
I cried oh no no  
Good time Charlie got me now I'm broke  
But it was worth acting like a fool  
Yeah girl I must have really showed you _

"Where's Alex?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know," Olivia closed her eyes, "I woke up and I haven't seen or heard her. Did I do or say anything else stupid?"

"Nope," Elliot replied, "But you were totally sloshed when you two left. She was practically carrying you out the door."

"Shit," Olivia rolled her eyes. There was a beeping in her ear. She looked at her phone then put it back to her ear, "Hey I have another call. Bye El."

_Cause all my friends say  
I started shooting doubles  
When you walked in  
All my friends say  
I went a little crazy  
Seeing you with him  
You know I don't remember a thing  
But they say I sure was raising some Cain  
I was a rock star, party hard,  
Getting over you comeback kid  
Yeah I must have did  
What all my friends say  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah _

"Benson," Olivia answered her other call.

"Hey," Fin's happy voice came over the line, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Olivia replied.

Fin laughed a little bit, "Did you wake up in Cabot's bed?"

"How did you know?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't," Fin replied, "But you did kinda tell everyone you were in love with Alex."

"I did?" Olivia sighed, "Elliot said I didn't say anything stupid."

"I'm pretty sure Cabot didn't hear," Fin added, "But when she saw you, she dropped Langon faster than you could slam another one down."

"Really?" Olivia smirked.

"Congratulations," Fin added, "I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, k?"

"Yeah," Olivia sat up, "Thanks Fin."

"Anytime," Fin hung up.

_I was Elvis rocking on the bar  
Working the crowd pouring out my heart _

Olivia set her phone on the end table. She saw the bathroom attached to the bedroom and decided to fix how she looked as best she could.

When she walked out, she took a deep breath. She hoped so much that Alex wasn't home.

As she walked along the hallways, she noticed the hard wood floors and detailed crown molding. Olivia emerged in the living room. It was nicely decorated, complete with Alex sitting on the couch, drinking coffee, and reading over a file.

Alex looked up at Olivia when she caught the movement. She smiled sweetly, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Olivia couldn't help, but smile back.

"Do you feel okay?" Alex asked, setting her coffee cup down.

Olivia shrugged, "My head hurts a little."

Alex stood and started walking into the kitchen, "I'll get you some pain killers."

Olivia followed her into the kitchen. "Alex," she paused gathering her courage, "I'm so sorry about last night."

Alex smiled as she got out the pain killers and some water, "It was no problem at all. After I got you up stairs you passed out on my bed."

Olivia slid onto a stood across the counter from Alex, "I didn't say anything stupid did I?"

Alex handed Olivia the water and medicine. She shrugged, "I couldn't really tell. You were slurring there at the end."

Olivia blushed. She took the meds and downed the entire glass of water. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Olivia," Alex replied with a kind smile, "It was no problem at all."

"So where did you sleep?" Olivia asked.

Alex smirked, "In my bed. You asked me to stay with you. And I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I didn't puke did I?" Olivia asked.

"Only twice," Alex took some bread out and put two slices in the toaster.

Olivia laid her head on the cold counter. She groaned, "I owe you so big."

"You don't owe me anything." Alex shook her head as she filled Olivia's glass again.

Olivia took the glass and continued drinking.

Alex took out the toast and put it on a plate, sliding it in front of Olivia. She watched Olivia take the first bite before turning around and took a glass out for herself.

She turned to see Olivia finishing off her toast. "Since you're keeping that down, do you want me to make you something to eat? I have eggs and bacon or pancakes."

"You can cook?" Olivia asked skeptically.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "And why wouldn't I be able to?"

Olivia shrugged, "You just don't seem like the kind of person who can cook."

Alex ducked down and stood back up with a frying pan, "That sounds like a challenge."

Alex cooked gracefully while Olivia carefully watched. Once she was done, Alex put the eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes on a plate and put it in front of Olivia.

"I stand corrected," Olivia picked up a fork. She smiled as she dug into the food. "This is great, Alex."

Alex bowed her head, "Thank you."

"Now I definitely owe you," Olivia replied, "Let me take you to dinner."

Alex thought it over, "Okay."

"Good," Olivia smiled. She checked the clock behind Alex. "I should go. I have some paper work that's calling me."

"Me too," Alex added, picking up Olivia's empty plate.

Olivia went to get her phone and her pants from the bedroom. She paused at the open closet door. She looked inside and a flash of red caught her eye.

She pulled out the red evening gown. She smiled as she pictured Alex in it. She nodded to herself, making a decision

Alex met her at the door.

"Thank you," Olivia said to Alex, "So much."

"It was nothing," Alex replied.

"So," Olivia smiled, "What time am I picking you up tonight?"

"Seven?" Alex asked.

Olivia smiled, "Great." She pulled Alex into her arms. Alex leaned into her and closed her eyes. Olivia could feel her relax a little.

So they stood there for a few minutes, not really moving. Alex felt so comfortable and Olivia didn't want to disturb Alex.

Alex slowly pulled away, realizing how long she'd been leaning into Olivia. "Sorry."

Olivia beamed and nodded, "It's okay." She opened the door, "Oh and I laid my request for your outfit tonight on your bed."

"Really?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Olivia nodded. "See ya."

"Bye," Alex added as Olivia walked out the door.

_Yeah I must have did  
What all my friends say  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_


	2. Chapter 2

They're not mine. Neither is any show/character in the Law & Order franchise.

* * *

Alex ran around getting ready. Olivia had picked out her dress, but Alex spent the rest of her day planning how to do her hair, what shoes to wear, and what she was going to say during the dinner.

Alex paused, looking at herself in a mirror, "Is it a date?" Alex rolled her eyes at herself and continued with the eyeliner, "God I hope so, if not…" She shrugged to herself, dragging out a sigh.

As she was picking up her dress, there was a knock on the door. She looked from the dress to the door and a sly smile crept onto her face. She knew one way to see if it was a date.

Olivia stood outside the door, hands in her pockets. She took a deep breath as she waited for Alex to answer. Her pulse quickened when she heard the locks click back.

The door swung open and Olivia was sure she was going to faint. In front of her stood Alex, clad only in black lingerie and high heels. Her hair was in soft curls falling around her shoulders.

Alex smirked, "I'm not quite ready yet. I hope you don't mind."

Olivia blinked and opened and closed her mouth a few times before managing an, "Okay."

Alex swung the door open before disappearing down the hallway. Olivia walked in and closed the door behind her. Olivia tried to quiet the pounding of her heart. She sunk onto Alex's couch and ran a hand through her hair. What Alex just pulled was definitely not fair. Super hot, but not fair. The sexiest thing Olivia has ever seen, but still so not fair.

Olivia heard the clicking of heels along the hard wood floor. Alex appeared in the red dress Olivia picked out earlier. What Olivia hadn't noticed earlier was the long slit that went up the side of the dress and ended at the beginning of Alex's thigh.

It was then that Olivia decided to even the score. She briskly walked over to Alex, slid one arm up her back to the base of her neck and the other to Alex's hip. She pulled Alex to her and their lips met for the first time.

Alex was stunned, but soon wrapped her arms around the detective's neck. The kiss was tentative, sweet, and over too soon for the participants.

Olivia smiled and pulled away, "So dinner?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Doing that to me before we go out in public wasn't fair."

"Neither was answering the door in lingerie," Olivia smirked. She held out her hand.

Alex slid her hand into Olivia's and they left her apartment.

"So," Alex spoke once they were in Olivia's car, "Can I ask where we're going?"

Olivia pulled onto the street, "You can."

"Will you answer if I ask?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Olivia offered.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"I can't tell you that," Olivia smirked.

"Some answer," Alex couldn't even pretend to be mad. It hadn't started yet and it was the best date of her life.

Olivia glanced at Alex and smiled. She was beautiful. Especially the smile that rarely crossed the ADA's face at work.

Alex looked around as Olivia parked. "Don't you live around here? Like in that building?"

Olivia just smiled and got out. She opened Alex's door, helping her out.

They walked into Olivia's building and to the elevator. Alex knew where they were, she just wanted to see where this was going.

Once in the elevator, Alex pulled Olivia into a heated kiss. And just as suddenly as it started, it ended when the doors opened.

Alex looked around as they stepped out, realizing that this wasn't Olivia's floor.

"You're not going to ask where we are?" Olivia asked, leading her to the stairwell.

Alex shook her head, "Nope." At this point, Alex would follow Olivia anywhere.

Olivia pushed open the door that said "Roof Access" and Alex followed her up a short flight of stairs to another door. Olivia looked at Alex one last time before opening the door.

Olivia pulled Alex onto the roof, where Alex's breath was taken away. There were twinkle lights strung around the rooftop and a small table complete with a bottle of champagne chilling in the middle.

"Wow," Alex breathed. She felt Olivia's arms slid around her waist from behind. Alex leaned back into her, "This is amazing."

"You like it?" Olivia whispered into Alex's ear, sending chills down her spine.

"I love it," Alex replied, "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You deserve it," Although Olivia could have held Alex there all night, she reluctantly stepped back. She took Alex's hand and lead her to the table. She pulled out Alex's chair and then seated herself.

Olivia uncorked the champagne and pour two glasses as they went to eating and chatting. They talked about Alex's huge family, Olivia's favorite places to run and rock climb, their mutual love to champagne and anything else that entered their minds.

Olivia tapped her foot on the play button of a small CD player under the table and the soft sounds of Norah Jones drifted out.

"Dance with me?" Olivia asked.

"Of course," Alex smiled and stood with Olivia.

They held each other close and swayed to the CD. They melted into each other. Their silhouettes against the lit New York City backdrop was perfect enough for a movie scene.

Alex nuzzled her face into Olivia's neck, "Thank you so much. This is so amazing."

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes taking in the smell of Alex's hair, "Anytime, baby."

Alex looked up at Olivia, looking into her eyes and smiling again. She gently kissed Olivia.

When they were done, Olivia opened the door to the stairs for Alex before following her down. Alex pressed the button for the elevator then turned to Olivia.

"I've had too much to drink to take you home," Olivia replied, taking Alex's hands.

"I've had too much to drink to drive home," Alex smirked, "It seems like we have a problem." She placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips.

Olivia knew what the young ADA wanted and was in no mood to refuse her. "You can stay with me."

Alex looked Olivia up and down, "If you insist."

Olivia opened her door for Alex. Alex looked around and smiled, "I love you apartment."

"Really?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded.

"Would you like something to drink?" Olivia asked, "I have bourbon, orange juice, water, uh…I'm not sure what else."

"Water would be nice," Alex set her purse on an end table.

"Make yourself at home," Olivia smiled and walked off. Once in the kitchen, Olivia smiled to herself. This was the perfect night.

When she returned, Alex was sitting on the couch, cradled in the corner.

Olivia handed Alex her water, "Do you want something to change into?"

A sly smile crossed Alex's face and her eyes lit up.

"Something amusing counselor?" Olivia asked.

"I was just thinking," Alex leaned her head back to look at Olivia.

"About?" Olivia took a step closer to that their legs were touching.

Alex found it nearly impossible to resist reaching out and to touch Olivia, but she wasn't done playing yet.

"Clothes," Alex stated, "Or the lack of them."

"The lack of clothes?" Olivia smirked.

Alex reached out and took Olivia's hands. "Thanks for tonight. It really means a lot."

Olivia knelt down, resting her elbows on Alex's knees, "I'd do it for you every night for the rest of our lives if you wanted me to."

Alex sweetly leaned down and kissed Olivia. "You're sweet."

"Don't tell anyone," Olivia smirked.

"I won't," Alex replied.

"So," Olivia stood, "Do you want something else to wear?"

Alex nodded, "Thanks."

Olivia came back with sweat pants and a cami.

Alex stood, "Unzip me?" She turned around giving Olivia access to her zipper.

Olivia slowly unzipped Alex's dress, pulse beating wildly the whole time. Once she was done, Olivia helped Alex out of the dress.

And once again, Alex stood in front of Olivia in lingerie and heels.

Olivia smiled, "It's just as unfair the second time."

Alex chuckled and took her dress and the clothes from Olivia, "I'll take that as a compliment." She plucked her purse off of the end table and she disappeared down the hallway.

Olivia kicked off her shoes by the door and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She saw the closed bathroom door and Alex's dress on her bed.

Olivia hung up the dress and quickly changed before Alex was out of the bathroom. When the door opened, Alex was in the sweatpants and cami with her hair up in a ponytail .

Olivia was just as awestruck then as she was when she saw Alex in the red dress in her apartment earlier. All her hair was out of her face showing off the flawless skin and the cami hugged her in all the right places. Even the sweatpants seemed to gain some class by hanging onto Alex's elegant body.

Alex dropped her purse by the bed and sat down facing Olivia. "I'm beat."

Olivia turned down the bed and sat on the sheet, "Me too."

Olivia watched Alex slide under the covers before turning off the light and joining her. Alex snuggled into Olivia and Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex. Neither had felt as content as they were right now in a long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Law & Order: SVU or any related characters or themes.

* * *

The harsh ring of a phone woke both women up. They instinctively reached for their respective phones.

Olivia noticed that her phone wasn't the one ringing so she looked at Alex.

"Cabot," Alex laid back down on the bed, "Don?…Okay. I'll be right there." Alex hung up her phone and sat up.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, sleepily.

"Work emergency," Alex stretched, "Can I borrow some jeans?"

"Of course," Olivia replied.

Alex changed and threw on one of Olivia's old Sienna College hoodies. She leaned down and kissed Olivia's forehead, "Go back to sleep. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Olivia watched Alex walked out before falling back asleep.

As she got ready a few hours later, Olivia wondered what kind of work emergencies ADAs had.

The squad room was quiet this time of the morning. Olivia was usually one of the first people to arrive so the quiet didn't surprise her. What surprised her was Fin already at his desk on the phone.

When he hung up, Olivia asked, "What are you doing here so early?" pouring herself some coffee.

Fin leaned back in his chair, "What do you think of this?" He held up a small square piece of paper with writing on it.

Olivia walked over and took if from Fin, reading it out loud, "CABOT: I hope you're happy with what you've done." She handed it back, "How did that get here?"

"It was pinned to the shirt of a two year old girl," Fin stated, "Cap was here late last night and found the kid wondering around."

"Do you know who she is?" Olivia asked.

Fin nodded, "Alexandra Welch. I just tracked down her parents and they're on their way to pick her up. They said they didn't notice she was gone until this morning when they found an empty bed and an open window."

Olivia's heart sank, "Is Alex okay?"

Fin nodded, "She has the little girl in the crib. I'm pretty sure they're both asleep. We should probably wake her up since the kid's parent will be here any minute."

"I'll do it," Olivia offered. She set her coffee at her desk and walked through the locker room to the crib.

Alex was laying on one of the beds with the child laying on her chest. They were both asleep. It was a beautiful sight, even under the circumstances. The sun was shining through the window bouncing off both the sleeping beauties' blonde hair.

Olivia walked over and knelt down by Alex's face. "Hey Alex," she whispered.

Alex's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings.

"Alexandra's parents are going to be here soon," Olivia added.

Alex sat up, cradling the girl in her arms. She stood and followed Olivia out.

"Where's my baby?" a woman was crying to Fin as they walked out.

Fin looked over and pointed to Alex.

The woman ran over and Alex handed over the baby.

"If you don't mind," Fin added, "I'd like to ask you a few questions so we can figure out who kidnapped your daughter."

The woman nodded and followed her husband and Fin into the interview room.

"Are you okay Alex?" Cragen asked from the door. He had a bag in his hand and two cups of coffee.

Alex wrapped her arms around herself and nodded to him.

Cragen set the bag and coffee on Olivia's desk, "Why don't you eat something and fill Olivia in?"

Alex nodded and sat in the chair next to Olivia's desk. Olivia slid into her chair, studying Alex. There was something really wrong. Alex was never this quiet.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked softly, "What happened?"

Alex picked up the coffee and took a deep breath, "Someone dropped her off early this morning and Don called. I don't know what time it was."

"It was two fifteen," Olivia added.

Alex gave Olivia a weak smile, "It was two fifteen. Anyway, all I know is that there was a note pinned to her shirt. That's why he called me."

Olivia thought, "Has anyone been particularly angry with you? Maybe about a case concerning kidnapping?"

"Everyone's angry with me at one point or another," Alex took a sip of her coffee. "The victim's angry because I'm not doing enough, the perp's mad at me because I try my damnedest to put them in jail, sometimes the judges get mad at me. I've had people yell at me, hate mail, _and_ there was that time I was found in contempt and sat in jail for a few hours."

"Okay," Olivia nodded, "People hate you. Anyone especially violent?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. You arrest all of them. you tell me who's violent."

Cragen walked up to them, "You two getting anywhere?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Then pull all the files of everyone Alex has prosecuted for kidnapping started last week and going backwards," Cragen stated, then looked at Alex, "You look at the pictures and see if anyone of them jogs your memory."

Alex nodded.

Olivia left and returned with a box of files.

Elliot walked in after Olivia and Alex were knee deep in the files.

"Hey Cabot what are you doing here so early?" Elliot asked, hanging up his jacket.

"A little girl was kidnapped," Alex explained, "And dropped off here with a note to me."

Fin walked out, "They have no idea who did it, but I'm going to go over there and see if CSU finds anything."

"Where's the note?" Elliot asked.

Alex picked up the plastic evidence bag containing the note and handed it to Elliot.

"What did you do?" Elliot sat at his desk.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "I wish I did."

The family walked out of the interview room. "Miss Cabot," the mother called.

Alex looked up. She put a file down and stood, "I'm sorry."

The mother smiled, "Thank you for taking care of our little girl. Detective Tutuola told us that you've been here since two in the morning, taking care of her. Thank you."

Alex stood, stunned. "You're welcome," she choke out.

The family left and she sat down, staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked softly.

Alex shrugged it off, "Nothing." She picked up a file and continued reading.

Cragen came out of his office, "Elliot. C'mere."

Elliot walked over to Cragen and the two talked quietly.

Alex closed a file, "I'm going to go to my office."

"Will you be okay?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded and picked up her purse. Olivia watched her walk out.

"Go," Cragen told Elliot.

Elliot grabbed his coat on the way out the door.

"Where's he going?" Olivia asked.

Cragen put his hands in his pockets, "He's going to follow Alex. To make sure she stays safe."

"You think she's in danger?" Olivia turned around.

"We don't know that yet," Cragen answered, "But I'd rather be safe about this. She's one of our own. Anyway, I want you to go meet Fin. He thinks they found something."

Olivia put on her coat and left.

Elliot followed Alex to her office. He stood outside her door.

Once inside, Alex noticed two bouquets of flowers on her desk. She opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a tumbler and a bottle of bourbon. She poured herself a drink, surveying the flowers.

She picked up the card off of the dozen roses and read it out loud, "Had a great time, Trevor." Alex rolled her eyes and pushed the flowers off her desk into the thrash can.

She picked up the card on the other bouquet, which was an assortment of wild flowers. She picked up the card and read it, "_I would be happy just to hold the hands I love on this winter's night with you. Liv._"

Alex smiled and put the card in her pocket. Olivia is becoming more and more perfect in Alex's eyes with each passing day.

A shadow outside her door brought her down from her thoughts of Olivia.

"Elliot!" Alex called from inside her office.

Elliot opened the door and stepped in.

Alex was behind her desk with a tumbler of brown liquid and a bouquet of flowers on it. "Close the door."

Elliot closed the door behind him.

"Why are you following me?" Alex asked.

"Captain asked me to," Elliot replied, "He thinks you might be in danger."

Alex took a deep breath, "Well, let's go back to the precinct in one car. It'll save gas." She downed the rest of what was in her glass and stood up.

Elliot followed her out, "Are you okay Alex?"

Alex sighed, "No."

He opened the car door for her before walking over to his side. "What's up?"

"That little girl was kidnapped," Alex replied, "So some psycho could get back at me."

Elliot looked over at the young ADA. "How about when we get back to the precinct, you go lay down? I'll come get you if anything happens."

Alex took a deep breath, "Okay."

Once at the precinct, Elliot made sure Alex got into the crib then closed the door and walked to Cragen's office.

"Hey Cap," Elliot called.

"Come in," Cragen answered.

Elliot opened the door, "Cabot's in the crib. Any luck with the leads?"

Cragen looked up at Elliot, "Olivia and Fin are chasing them down. I want you to stay with Alex."

Elliot nodded, "Is there anything I can do while I'm waiting?"

Cragen shrugged, "I'll let you know if Olivia and Fin find anything."

Elliot went to his desk and started to do some paper work that he needed to get done.

About an hour later, Olivia and Fin walked in with a guy in handcuffs.

Fin took the man to the interrogation room and Olivia stopped by Elliot's desk, "Where's Alex?"

"She's in the crib," Elliot answered.

Olivia walked to the crib and looked around. There was no one there, but empty beds and an open window. Olivia ran to the window and searched for signs of Alex. And she found one. A pair of Olivia's old tennis shoes were dangling from the roof above the fire escape.

Olivia crawled out the window, onto the fire escape and started walking up.

Alex didn't make a sound as Olivia got up onto the ledge next to her. Olivia straddled the ledge to face Alex. Alex just kept staring off into space, not saying a word.

Olivia reached out and pulled Alex into her. Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia held her tightly, but didn't say anything.

"This is my fault," Alex choked out.

"No," Olivia whispered, "No it's not."

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Alex asked.

Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head, "I don't know. I just does sometimes."

Alex sat up, out of Olivia's arms, "Did you find him?"

"We found an accomplice," Olivia stated, "Fin is in there now trying to get a name."

Alex slid off of the ledge onto the fire escape and made her way back down with Olivia right behind her.

"I'm not talking," the guy stated.

"Look," Fin sat back in his chair, "Rick, if you give us a name they'll go a lot easier on you at sentencing."

Alex crossed her arms and stared a hole through the glass. She knocked on the door of the room and Fin stepped out.

"I don't think he's gonna talk," Fin shrugged.

Before anyone knew it, Alex was in the interrogation room with the man. She jammed a chair under the doorknob so no one else could follow her.

Alex bent down on the table, "Listen to me you little prick. If you don't tell me his name," she shoved the table at the man and pinned him against the wall, "I'll squeeze you so hard you're throw up your kidneys."

"Lucas Daemon," the man winced.

Alex didn't move even though all the others were banging on the door, yelling at her to let them in. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Rick gritted his teeth.

Alex applied more pressure, "Not good enough."

"He's at 208 West 23rd," Rick gave in, "Apartment 3E."

Alex pulled the table away, "If you're screwing me around, I'll be back and I won't be as nice." She kicked the chair away from the door and it flew open. She didn't even look at anyone. She walked past them all out to the squad room.

"Alex!" Olivia called following her.

Alex picked up the phone on Olivia's desk and dialed. She looked at Olivia while she waited. She noticed a lopsided grin on Olivia's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Alex asked, curious.

"That was hot," Olivia replied.

Alex chuckled, "Judge Porter please."

A few seconds later, Alex dropped the phone onto the cradle, "We have a warrant. My assistant is going to meet us there with it."

Alex's assistant was there before they pulled up. She handed the warrant to Alex.

"Thanks Stephanie," Alex nodded to her assistant reading over the warrant once before handing it to Elliot.

They all ran up the stairs, but Alex kept a safe distance back.

Elliot banged on the door, "NYPD! We have a warrant!"

When there was no answer, Fin kicked the door in and he, Elliot, and Olivia stormed in. Alex stood by the doorway waiting.

"In here!" Olivia called.

Once they had him subdued, Alex walked in to look at him. He wasn't at all what she expected, a tiny, ugly, gangly, and somewhat smelly man. He looked like a model that just jumped out of GQ.

"I didn't do it!" he thrashed around.

Fin and Elliot pulled him to his feet and he finally saw Alex. He smiled, "I knew you'd come. You love me. I knew you did."

"Do I know you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Cameron," he sounded desperate, "From high school. You remember me. You have to!"

Fin and Elliot took Cameron out to the car downstairs while he loudly professed is undying love for Alex.

Alex shook her head and led Olivia out of the building.

After Cameron confessed, was processed, and sent off, the whole squad sat around kind of staring at each other.

Alex was the first to stand up, "I need a drink."

"Me too," Elliot added.

Soon, they were all at O'Malley's.

"Hey Cabot," Elliot called from a pool table, "You play pool?"

Alex smiled and stood up. She picked up a stick and walked over to Elliot, "I'm warning you. I'm really good."

"We'll see," Elliot smirked.

"So," Fin sat down on the barstool next to Olivia, who was casually watching Alex and Elliot play pool, "What's up with you and Cabot?"

Olivia's eyes widened and she looked at Fin.

Fin smirked, "I knew it."

Olivia let out a sigh and slightly smiled. "Nothing much yet. Just a date. The best date of my life."

"Cool," Fin smiled, "She's a good person. I'm glad you finally made a move."

"Finally?" Olivia asked.

Fin nodded, "Her first day was my first day, so I was watching people closely. You had it bad the second you saw her."

Olivia chuckled, "I guess you're right."

True to her word, Alex mopped the floor with Elliot.

"Did they teach you that in that fancy school you went to?" Elliot asked with a smile.

Alex smirked, "Nope. I learned that in the bar I used to work in."

"Alexandra Cabot used to work in a bar?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled, "Law school didn't pay for itself."

Elliot took out the twenty he bet Alex that he'd beat her.

Alex waved her hand, "Keep it. By Kathy something pretty."

Elliot put it back in her wallet, "My wife will thank you."

She put her stick back and picked up her drink off of a nearby table. She looked into it and set it back down.

"Something wrong?" Elliot asked.

"It's been sitting there for a while unattended," Alex replied and signaled the bartender for another, "If I've learn anything from being a bartender, it's to never drink anything that's been sitting around."

"Smart," Elliot nodded.

Alex looked over at Olivia who was looking at her. She smiled softly and winked. Olivia smiled back.

Elliot chuckled. "So she finally said something?"

Alex looked at Elliot, "Finally?"

"You haven't noticed her ogling over you since the day you walked in?" Elliot asked, looking over at his partner and smiling.

"I guess not," Alex shrugged.

"You're the only one," Elliot smirked.

Alex smiled and stifled a yawn. "I should be getting home."

"You need a ride?" Elliot asked.

Alex nodded as they walked towards Fin and Olivia.

"Alex needs a ride home," Elliot looked at Olivia.

Alex looked over at Olivia's drink, "Actually, how about you give me your keys and I'll drive you home?"

Olivia dug the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Alex.

"Have fun ladies," Elliot smirked.

Olivia playfully punched Elliot in the arm, "My fun is none of your business."

Elliot and Fin laughed, while Alex smiled slyly.

"C'mon, Liv," Alex took Olivia's hand and dragged her out of the bar.

* * *

I'm already halfway through the next chapter so it should be up soon... 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so it's been a little longer than expected, but other stories came up...

* * *

Olivia fell asleep a few seconds after Alex pulled onto the street. Alex smiled and kept driving.

The car coming a to gentle stop, woke Olivia from her sleep. She sat up and looked around. There were trees all around the car. Then she looked over to Alex, who was watching her.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked.

Alex just smiled and asked, "Is there a flashlight in here?"

Olivia opened the glove box and pulled out the flashlight.

Alex took it and opened her door, "Stay here." Alex walked off into the cold light with the flashlight.

Suddenly, the space in front of the car was flooded with light. Olivia blinked a few times and saw flood lights in the trees shining on a large frozen pond. Alex walked out from behind a shed next to the pond.

Olivia smiled and got out. She walked over to Alex, "Where are we?"

"Upstate New York," Alex replied, taking Olivia's hand. She walked with Olivia to she shed and opened up the door. Inside were many pairs of ice skates hanging from hooks, two hockey goals, a few hockey sticks, some lawn chairs, and pool toys.

"Here," Alex handed Olivia a pair of ice skates, "These should fit you."

They sat in the grass around the frozen pond and put their skates on.

"I haven't ice skated in a long time," Olivia told Alex.

Alex stood up on the ice and glided around, "C'mon, it's like riding a bike." She stopped in front of Olivia and held out her hands.

Olivia took them and Alex pulled her to her feet. Olivia grabbed onto Alex to keep from falling. Alex laughed and helped Olivia keep her balance.

Alex skated across the ice as Olivia stood still watching her. Olivia bit her lip as her heart pounded. Alex was so beautiful and carefree as she sailed around Olivia.

As Alex passed Olivia, she grabbed Olivia's hand pulling her along.

"I never did thank you for the flowers," Alex smiled.

Olivia beamed, "Your welcome."

Alex turned around and skated backwards in front of Olivia.

"Show off," Olivia joked.

Alex shrugged.

"So," Olivia added, "What's with the pool toys?"

"This is a great place to swim in the summer," Alex replied.

They skated for hours, talking, laughing, and occasionally falling.

Alex yawned and blinked a few times, "I'm tired."

"Me too," Olivia agreed.

"Let's get to bed," Alex smiled slyly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, but silently followed Alex.

They changed into their shoes, put the skates back and got into the car.

"Are you okay to drive?" Olivia asked, "Do you want me to drive?"

Alex chuckled, "You don't know where we're going."

Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Alex drove down a dirt road until they nears a huge house. Alex flipped open her phone and called someone as she parked behind a silver BMW convertible.

Alex turned off the car and looked at Olivia, "Welcome to the Cabot Ranch."

Olivia looked from Alex to the massive house.

"Hey," Alex said into the phone, "Are you at the ranch?…I'm outside…who's car is out front?…Melody, tell me who it is…the gorgeous babe next to me?" Alex smiled at Olivia, "Olivia. Anyway, open the front door…okay." Alex hung up the phone.

"Who's inside?" Olivia asked a little nervous.

"It's just my sister," Alex opened her door, "And whoever's car that is." She pointed to the car in front of them with her cell phone.

Olivia got out and followed Alex to the front steps.

Alex stopped at the stairs and looked at Olivia, "Are you okay with this? I mean, there's a cute little bed and breakfast up the road."

Olivia smiled and kissed Alex softly, "I'm okay with this."

Alex smiled and held Olivia's hand as they got to the door.

A few seconds later, the door swung open. A woman stood there in an NYPD shirt and boy shorts. She yawned, "Hey Lex."

"Hey," Alex walked in with Olivia in tow.

Melody closed the door behind them and followed Alex and Olivia into the kitchen.

"Mel," Alex looked at Melody, "This is Detective Olivia Benson."

"Manhattan SVU," Melody nodded and looked at Olivia, "You're famous."

"And Liv," Alex looked at Olivia, "This is Detective Melody Dupree, Bronx SVU."

They shook hands.

"I've heard of you before," Olivia smiled, "Fin talks about you all the time."

"Fin?" Melody beamed, "I miss him. How's he doing in SVU?"

"He's good," Olivia replied.

Olivia looked Melody over. She didn't look anything like Alex. She had auburn hair and gray eyes. There were no similar physical characteristics between them.

"Well," Melody stretched, "I'm going back to bed."

"Who is in your bed?" Alex asked Melody.

Melody smiled and walked toward the hallway, "Go to bed Alex."

Alex rolled her eyes as Melody disappeared down the hallway. Alex muttered, "If it's Serena Southerlyn again, I'm going to kick her ass."

Olivia chuckled.

Alex smiled at Olivia and took her hand, "Bed?"

Olivia nodded.

Alex took Olivia down a series of hallways and into a bedroom.

"This was my bedroom before I moved out," Alex explained.

Olivia looked around. There were two huge bookcases filled with books.

"Have you read all those?" Olivia asked.

Alex looked toward the bookcase and smiled, "Most of them. Some of them aren't mine." Alex slipped her jacket off and made quick work of the rest of her clothes.

Olivia stood, once again, in awe of Alex's near naked body. This time she decided to take action. She scooped Alex into a hungry kiss and gently pushed Alex back onto the small bed. Alex pulled Olivia down on top of her, pushing Olivia's jacket off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long. Writer's block...and still open for suggestions now.

* * *

Alex woke the next morning reveling in the warmth that was Olivia. Olivia's skin on hers was a wonderful combination of relaxing and comforting.

"Good morning," Olivia smiled, kissing the top of Alex head.

Alex tried to snuggled deeper into Olivia, "I don't wanna get up."

Olivia chuckled, "I never said anything about getting up."

After the nights events, Alex was still exhausted and was soon back asleep. Olivia on the other hand was wide away after the deepest slumber she'd had in years.

Olivia kissed Alex's forehead, gently slipping out of bed. She wondered to the bathroom to see if she could fix her hair a little and straighten out her clothes.

Then she ventured around the house, careful not to open any doors, but looked thoroughly around. She followed the hallway to the kitchen where she found Melody sitting on the counter drinking orange juice.

"Hey," Melody smiled, "Sleep good?"

Olivia nodded.

"You hungry?" Melody slid off of the counter and opened the fridge. "I'm sure there's something to eat around here."

"I'm not hungry yet," Olivia answered, sitting on one of the stools on the other side of the counter.

"Well, since we're alone," Melody leaned on the counter in front of Olivia, "If you break her heart, I'll break your neck."

Olivia saw the twinkle in the other detective's eyes and smirked, "Is that a threat?"

Melody smiled, "Hell yeah."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Olivia asked.

Melody stood up straight, "I'm an adopted Cabot."

"How did you know that's was I was going to ask?" Olivia crossed her arms.

"Everyone wants to know, when Alex introduces me as her sister, why I don't have blonde hair and blue eyes like the rest of 'em," Melody replied.

"Oh," Olivia slid onto a stool.

Melody took a sip of her juice, "Hell of a storm last night, but I'm sure you didn't hear it."

Olivia blushed immediately.

Melody chuckled and walked to the window which had a layer of ice on the outside. Olivia followed Melody's gaze out the window. Everything was covered in white. Snow littered the ground and surrounding trees and ice covered the road and house.

"Looks like we're stuck here," Olivia looked around.

Melody smiled, "Yeah. We don't want to go sliding off the road, over the pond and have the ice break out from under the car."

"That would be horrible," Olivia nodded.

"It was," Melody looked at Olivia, "Our brother Jason tried to drive out of here while it was icy once. You know, Alex can only save so many people from drowning in freezing cold water before she's had enough."

Olivia laughed. "Alex jumped in a save him?"

"She's quite the lifeguard," Melody smirked, "That's why we keep her around. You never know, she may save your life one day."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, doubtful that she would ever need to be pulled out of freezing cold water.

"That's not the only reason you keep me around is it?" Alex asked from the doorway.

Melody smiled fully, "Well you can cook too."

"Yes I can," Alex smirked as Olivia walked over and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

"I'm going to check on sleeping beauty," Melody added, "You should start proving your cooking skills while I'm gone."

"Who's sleeping beauty?" Alex asked after Melody who disappear down the hallway.

There was no reply so Alex turned to Olivia, "Good morning."

Olivia kissed Alex sweetly, "Good morning."

"Melody hasn't been telling embarrassing stories about me has she?" Alex asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No."

"Good," Alex kissed Olivia again, "Did Melody happen to mention who is in her room?"

Olivia smiled, "No. But I'm sure they'll be out in a few minutes. Besides, if it is Serena Southerlyn what are you going to do?"

"Strangle her," Alex replied.

Olivia chuckled, "I couldn't let you do that. I don't date felons."

"Can I at least yell at her?" Alex asked.

Olivia opened her mouth, but someone else's voice filled the room, "No, Lex you can't."

They turned to see Melody standing at the door with none other than Serena Southerlyn herself. Alex narrowed her eyes at Serena before looking to Melody, who challenged Alex with a look.

Alex muttered something under her breath before turning to open the refrigerator.

"Do you need any help?" Serena timidly offered.

Alex took a deep breath and replied, less than warmly, "Can you get the bread out?"

Serena nodded and walked to the pantry.

Melody smiled to Olivia, "Look, you made her nice."

"Ha ha," Alex sneered, setting the eggs on the counter.

"Now if you could make her funny we'd be set," Melody teased.

Melody was hit in the side of the head by a towel.

Olivia laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Alex asked, throw another towel at Olivia.

After a playful breakfast, with mind tension between Alex and Serena, Melody cleaned off the table.

"Thanks for breakfast Lex," Melody smiled, "Now, we are going to go ice skating."

"We are?" Serena asked, looking up at Melody.

Melody nodded, "C'mon." She offered her hand to Serena. Serena took her hand and Melody pulled her out of the room.

"So," Alex smiled mischievously, "Are you ready for round two?"

"Round two of ice skating?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head as she stood out of her chair. She stripped off her shirt and dropped it into Olivia's lap, "Let's just say with that shirt, you already have a head start." Alex walked seductively to the doorway and disappeared around the corner.

Olivia beamed and chased after Alex into their bedroom for round two. And three and four.

* * *

Who caught the references to Dark Blue? I couldn't help it. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. When I look at this story all I can see is a giant cube-like figure. Oh yeah, It's called writer's block. Cube? Block? Har har har. Sorry again. For the lame ass joke and for not updating in a long time.

* * *

Olivia was surprised to wake up alone. She felt the spot next to her and it was cold so Alex had been gone for a while. She rolled out of bed and got dressed again. She made her way to the kitchen where she heard voices. It sounded like Melody and Alex.

"I don't know why you're doing this to yourself again," Alex said in a passionate whisper, "She left you. There was no contact for months. Then suddenly her car breaks down, a car you bought her by the way, and she calls you?"

"Did you expect me to leave her in the middle of nowhere?" Melody asked back.

"Well yeah," Alex stated, "She asked you to marry her then she leaves? What kind of messed up shit is that?"

"Lex," Melody said calmly, "We both see everyday that life can end in a blink of an eye. She makes me happy. I've forgiven her. Why can't you?"

"Because she hurt you," Alex barely whispered.

When Olivia rounded the corner Melody was leaning on the counter and Alex was standing in front of her with her arms crossed. The two got quiet when Olivia walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" Olivia asked, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water.

"No," Melody smiled. She wrapped her arms around Alex and whispered, "Stop worrying about me, Lex. I'm a big girl."

Melody walked off down the hallway and Alex just sighed.

"You okay?" Olivia asked.

Instead of answering, Alex asked, "Do you feel like going for a walk?"

Olivia nodded, "Sure."

They put all their clothes back on, adding their shoes and coats. As they walked down the front porch steps Alex slid her hand into Olivia's. Olivia smiled and threaded their fingers together.

Alex took Olivia to a trail through the woods. Their connected hands swung together while they walked.

Olivia looked over at the blonde and saw a distant look in her face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You heard what we were fighting about didn't you?" Alex asked.

Olivia guiltily nodded.

"I just don't understand how she could just let Serena walk back into her life like nothing happened," Alex huffed.

"Love?" Olivia asked.

Alex frowned, "I hope not."

"Melody got over the fact that Serena left, why can't you?" Olivia tilted her head.

Alex shrugged, "I guess I'm just over-protective."

Olivia slid her hand around Alex's waist, pulling her closer, "And it's cute, but Melody's a grown woman."

"You're right," Alex groaned, "And I'll even be civil to her. I just won't like her."

Olivia kissed Alex's cheek, "That's all I ask."

"Melody's just so trusting and forgiving," Alex went on.

Olivia smiled. Alex wasn't going to let this go for a while so she walked with Alex and let her babble on until she was vented out.

When they neared the house again, they saw Serena and Melody standing a few yards from the house, under a tree with no leaves, smiling at each other. Serena brought Melody's hand up to her heart and then kissed her knuckles.

"Look," Olivia whispered, "They're cute."

Melody rested her forehead on Serena's, holding both of the blonde's hands.

The more Alex watched the more conflicted she felt. She was angry, but seeing Melody smile like that…It all made Alex want to scream. So she settled for stomping up the stairs and disappearing into the house.

Olivia trotted after her and caught up with her angrily throwing logs into the fireplace. "Hey," she grabbed Alex's wrists to stop her from hurling any more wood.

Alex looked at her and stood. "I can't do it. I just…Serena crossed a line."

"And I'm sorry," came a voice from the doorway.

Alex and Olivia looked to see Serena, alone. Her hands were folded in front of her and she caught Alex's eyes. If looks could kill, Serena would be dead a million times over.

"It's obvious you're not going to get over this right now," Serena said, "And I completely understand."

"I don't think you," Alex walked around the couch to be face to face with Serena. Olivia followed to make sure Alex didn't start swinging.

Serena sighed, "The two most important things to me were Melody and my job. When I lost my job, I panicked. What if Melody left me too? So I left her before she could leave me. It doesn't make any sense now, but back then it did. I know I did something stupid, but I am so in love with her I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for lost time and the pain I caused."

Alex mulled Serena's words over in her head. She finally let out a long breath and said, "I don't know how she did it, but it'll be a while before _I_ can forgive you."

Serena nodded, "I understand." She glanced at Olivia before walking out the door.

Olivia smiled and hugged Alex, "I'm proud of you sweetie. You were almost nice."

"Yeah well don't get used to it," Alex smiled back, "the little bit of nice I have left has to last the rest of the year."


End file.
